Agent Rhode Island
"Don’t be worried about that. I lived in an orphanage for the first ten years of my life. The other twelve were, well, elsewhere. And my name is Roll. Just ‘Roll.’ No last name. It’s nice to meet you, Mikey-chan." - Roll answering Caboose in Chapter 1 Agent Rhode Island '''(real name '''Roll Rhodes), also known as Rhodes and Jack by those she worked with, was once an agent in the Special Operation's Project Freelancer who specialized in all-around tasks. Rhodes was the best Freelancer agent at one time, even outdoing Tex, but was not acknowledged as such due to records being modified by the Chairman to have Tex be the best agent. In her role at Project Freelancer, Rhodes was paired with the A.I. Rho, due to her coming in contact with the Alpha A.I. on her first day there, and mainly worked with Agent Florida/Butch Flowers since she and her A.I. both saw him as a father figure. She is a main character in the upcoming story Those of Different Sides. Overview Roll was found outside an orphanage in Rhode Island years ago as a baby. After ten years there, she ended up getting lost on a tour for orphans of Project Freelancer's main base. It was there that Roll ended up making contact with the Alpha A.I. and ended up with a special A.I. of her own; Rho. With that surprise, Roll was adopted by a member of Project Freelancer and eventually became the top agent As time passed, she realized the crimes Project Freelancer was committing and secretly aided Conneticut and acted as a spy of sorts for the UNSC to try to have it shut down, but she was nearly discovered during a break-in, forcing her to go into hiding. Roll is one of the most combatively skilled characters in the series, but has sealed and locked away many of her actual skills to hide herself from Project Freelancer. She is an emotional person and has nightmares at times of people she failed to save in her time of Project Freelancer, needing to take medication at times to let her sleep without dreams. Her nicknames, 'Rhodes' and 'Jack', comes from the fact that she's Agent Rhode Island but is shortened to the former word and that she has all the latest armor upgrade prototypes respectively. Roll in Plot In the first chater of the story, Roll, using just her first name, is the new Sargent assigned to Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1 at the same time Michael J. Caboose and the M808 Main Battle Tank/Sheila. Managing to figure out Caboose's mental condition, she and Caboose quickly bond in a sense of brother/sister. Once in Blood Gulch, she quickly goes to see Flower's grave before beginning a mental review of how things worked for the Blue Base and its soldiers in there. Personality Roll regularly keeps a friendly and cool attitude around those she's comfortable with. When she is with new soldiers, she likes to mess with their heads by using a voice modifier in her helmet to make them think she's a 'he' until she feels that it's at the point of nearly 'Jumping the Shark.' Roll is also a very social person, being able to hold conversations with others, tell jokes in dramatic situations and cares greatly about her teammates and allies. Despite all this, Roll is also a troubled person. Due to training since the age of ten and sharing her head with a full A.I., she has problems sleeping, experiencing nightmares constantly about those she's killed or innocents that got involved in a fight that died before her eyes or agents she had to personally take down. She's always on her guard even when it seems she's relaxed. Relationships Roll has many relationships within Project Freelancer and the Blood Gulch Crew Agent Texas Roll and Tex have a long rivalry with each other, but also seem one another as a little sister/big sister relationship. During her time in Project Freelancer, Roll would normally hang out with Texas when she was able to and Tex would request her as her partner in two-men missions normally. Agent Conneticut Roll was a good friend of C.T.'s and was the one who would normally get the data she needed to give to the leader of the faction she was a part of made to topple Project Freelancer. C.T. knew her real gender, but always kept it hidden from everyone. A.I. Fragment Delta It was Delta who first figured out Roll's gender. Roll saw Delta as a good friend and a fun guy to play guessing games with or any other mental-related task. when York normally teased her when they were alone, Delta was the one to always get back at him for her with something embarassing he learned about York. Michael J. Caboose During the ride to Blood Gulch, Roll bonded with Caboose and gave him the nickname 'Mikey.' Due to her kindness to him, Caboose sees Roll as a 'big sister' of sorts. She worries about him more often then not and will not hesistate to defend him against others. Agent North Dakota North was Roll's first real friend in Project Freelancer, having been introduced to him by Agent Florida as a way to get her to be more open with others. He always assumed Roll was a guy since she only went by her codename or 'Rhodes' while there, never once removing her armor. He acted more as a big brother to her than a friend at times, and it eventually made her comfortable enough to tell him her secret. When she left Project Freelancer, she knocked him out while hugging him. A.I. Fragment Theta When North introduced him to her in private, Roll immediately called him adorable and that she hoped to be a good friend for him, Rho agreeing with her. When North was around, Roll would always make sure to greet both him and Theta together. Theta saw Roll as an older sibling like North and Rho as a sister, always managing to keep calm in practices and the battlefield when all three were in his sight. When Roll left Project Freelancer, Theta told her that he wanted to see them again to play one last time. Agent Carolina Roll and Carolina are a mix at times. Sometimes, they're good friends. Other times, they hate the others' guts. During one of the former times, she told Carolina her actualy gender and got a promise from her to never reveal it to the other. Agent Washington Since Washington was the rookie of the group, Roll took him under her wing. Washington adopted a quirk during his time with her; keeping his helmet on at all times like she did. Whenever he went on a mission without her, Washington would always go to her first to tell her about how it went and she would normally go see him if a mission he went on went bad and needed a friend to be there. Butch Flowers/Agent Florida Roll was taken in by Butch Flowers when she became a part of Project Freelancer. His personality and views on life had Roll see him as a great dad (especially since he always considered her adoption day her birthday since no one really knew what day she was born). When she learned of Flower's death, she took it deeply even if she didn't show it before the Blue Team in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Leonard L. Church Roll sees Church as a second-in-command and tries to give him good advice on leadership, seeing his potential for being a leader even if he doesn't. She, however, does not like it when he insults Caboose and will normally have him and Tucker do exercises as punishment. When he becomes a ghost, Roll is initially freaked out and quite scared of him. Eventually, she becomes used to Church as a ghost and their nromal relationship of being friends/leader and soldier continues. Trivia *When devloping her, GammaTron was initially going to call her 'Missouri' before changing it at the last second. *Her codename 'Jack' is short for 'Jack-of-All-Trades' considering that she has the latest prototypes (during her time in Project Freelancer) of all the armor equipment. *To better hide both herself and her A.I. from the Meta, Roll hd Rho delete all data on her human life before rewriting it to have her be a sargent for the Blue Army. *Roll's dream is to have a big family and stop the Meta and Project Freelancer. *GammaTron confirms that Roll has a minor case of PTSD that will flare up every now and then. *Roll always keeps a bottle of medicine that puts her into dreamless sleeps due to her nightmares. *Roll's favorite games are board games and any variation of Uno. *Agent Rhode Island is the top Freelancer, however the Director edits the scoreboard to always have Tex at hte very top. *Despite being the designated jack-of-all-trades, Roll is terrible with computers and picking locks. Furthermore, cats and dogs bite her hand when she tries to pet them. Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Red VS Blue Category:RvB